This shared instrument proposal is for replacement of a dual-head SPECT Imaging System (Millenium VG, GE healthcare) with a hybrid dual-head volumetric SPECT/CT imaging system (Brightview VCT, Philips Medical Systems, Inc.), with a goal of radionuclide targeted molecular imaging in larger non-rodent animals. The proposed imaging system will complement our established facilities for imaging of both small and large animals and facilitate translational research at our institution. The proposed state- of-the-art SPECT/CT imaging system will support the needs of multiple current NIH funded investigators at Yale University School of Medicine, from the Departments of Medicine, Diagnostic Radiology, Surgery, and Anesthesiology, and the Department of Biomedical Engineering at Yale University. The user group works on a variety of projects, which would utilize different features of the proposed equipment. The combined SPECT and X-ray CT unit provides inherent registration of functional SPECT images with anatomical CT images for the purpose of image quantification. The CT images allow for correction of attenuation and partial volume errors associated with SPECT imaging, permitting absolute quantification of radiotracer uptake. This system feature will be critical for the development of a program in targeted molecular imaging. The proposed hybrid volumetric SPECT/CT imaging will become an integral part of the Yale Translational Animal Center (Y-TRAC), which is under phase development, and will co-locate large animal holding and surgery facilities with state-of-the-art imaging resources for translational animal research. This center will nicely complement our current Yale Center for Clinical Investigation(YCCI), which was recently funded by an NIH CTSA grant for establishing an integrated environment for clinical and translational research. Funds will be available through the YCCI to fund pilot projects from new investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed state-of-the-art SPECT/CT imaging system will support the translational research of multiple current NIH funded investigators at Yale University School of Medicine, from the Departments of Medicine, Diagnostic Radiology, Surgery, and Anesthesiology, and the Department of Biomedical Engineering at Yale University. The imaging system will allow for the testing and validation of experimental molecular imaging agents and bioengineered blood vessels. The successful development of these types of cutting edge technologies will provide for improved and personalized health care in the future.